


You Belong With Me

by lostboredom



Category: Dean - Fandom, Kim Wooseok - Fandom, Lee Jinhyuk - Fandom, UP10TION, Weishin - Fandom, Wooshin - Fandom, wei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Love Story, M/M, Parallel world, Romance, Weishin, weishin fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboredom/pseuds/lostboredom
Summary: Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk adalah sepasang aktor yang telah saling berteman sejak kecil. Masing - masing saling menyimpan perasaan kepada satu sama lain, namun berat untuk bersatu karena yang satunya masih bimbang di antara dua hati dan yang satunya memilih mengalah.
Relationships: AU - Relationship, Alternate Universe - Relationship, bl - Relationship, boyslove - Relationship, bxb, fujoshi - Relationship, weishin - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aku menulis One Shot ini sehabis makan sahur di bulan Ramadhan 2020. Tiba - tiba langsung mendapatkan ide saat sedang rebahan, dan segera menuangkannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan sebelum ideku menguap. Enjoy!

“Jinhyuk seandainya dunia parallel itu ada, apakah disana kita bisa bersama?”  
“Tentu. Tentu saja Wooseok”

Percakapan singkatku dengan Jinhyuk di hari saat ia jadian dengan Im Seulgi itu masih membekas hingga kini. Aku sudah mengenal orang itu sejak kami masih kanak – kanak. Kala itu kami bermain di film sebagai tokoh utama anak – anak yang berlokasi di Gwangju. Sejak itu kami berteman akrab, walaupun tak selalu bersama karena ia sibuk dengan proyek filmnya, begitupun dengan diriku.  
Kini 10 tahun telah berlalu, dan kami kembali di pertemukan di proyek yang sama walau hanya proyek sebagai bintang video clip. Tapi proyek kali ini bukan main – main karena kami membintangi MV dari musisi Dean yang kredibilitasnya sangat tinggi. Di MV itu kami berperan sebagai pasangan pencuri yang saling jatuh cinta namun berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Cukup tragis memang. Sama seperti kisahku dengan Lee Jinhyuk yang rasa cintaku padanya telah kujaga hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dan ia tahu soal itu.  
Aku tipe yang selalu terus terang, tiap ada yang mengganjal pasti kuutarakan padanya baik itu secara langsung maupun lewat chat. Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya kala kami masih 13 tahun. Saat itu kami sedang melakukan outing bersama agensi kami di Jeju-do. Ia menolakku dengan sangat baik karena ia mengaku ia sedang dekat dengan Seulgi yang saat itu sedang satu proyek dengannya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan perasaannya karena Seulgi sudah berulang kali menyatakan suka padanya.  
“Oh geurae, songgong hagi barayo” jawabku bodoh. (oh baik, semoga sukses).  
Dan mereka akhirnya jadian saat mereka 17 tahun, dan kini sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak mereka bersama. Mereka sungguh sukses menjalaninya sesuai ucapanku. Dan siapalah aku yang berhak marah?  
Kembali ke masa kini, aku juga tak percaya apa yang kulakukan. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menaruh kepalaku di pangkuannya. Berbaring santai selagi menunggu waktu break berakhir seraya menonton hasil take kami barusan, yang berjalan lancar sesuai arahan director. Director-nim bilang kami berdua sudah memiliki chemistry yang kuat jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk berbaur dengan scene-nya. Hal itu sangat melegakan.  
Di awal kami bertemu kembali, Jinhyuk bercerita bahwa ia sekarang sedang putus dengan Seulgi. Dan hal itu bukan pertama kalinya, karena mereka sudah putus – nyambung sebanyak hampir 10 kali selama 3 tahun. Aku sampai gemetar mendengarnya. Dan semua yang meminta putus adalah Seulgi sendiri, ia selalu menuduh Jinhyuk tak pernah memperdulikannya karena kesibukannya sebagai aktor dan model. Aku ingin mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka mengenai hubungan on-off yang semakin tidak sehat itu, tapi kuputuskan menutup mulut tak beradapku sejenak.  
Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tanganku yang menganggur di atas karpet, ia lalu mengenggam tanganku sambil mengelus punggung tanganku dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Aku tak terkejut dengan perlakuannya, karena kami memang sudah sering melakukan skinship sebelum Jinhyuk bersama dengan kekasihnya (yang sekarang mantan, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti bersama lagi).  
Tangannya masih terasa hangat dan masih memancarkan kehangatan kenangan masa remaja yang dahulu kami nikmati bersama. Aku rindu masa itu. Bahkan bila pada akhirnya kami takkan pernah bisa menyatuh, tapi aku selalu ingin mengenang masa kita. Masa aku dan Jinhyuk. Masa awal kami bersama, mulai dari workshop, briefing, script reading, shooting berbulan – bulan, outing, promotions, premiere, hingga menghadiri acara penghargaan.... semuanya begitu nyata dan indah. Dan aku senang pernah melalui memori itu dengannya...  
Aku pun tak kecewa, karena perasaanku tak bertepuk sepihak. Jinhyuk juga mencintaiku. Walau ia tak bisa memilihku. Mungkin baginya Im Seulgi adalah prioritas karena ia menyatakan perasaannya lebih dahulu. Dan aku hanya pemanis masa mudanya. Terkadang aku menerka-nerka.... apabila aku lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari Im Seulgi.... apakah Jinhyuk akan memilihku? hah.. what a wishful thinking.  
Tapi cinta itu bukan soal memilih dari skala probabilitas waktu dan kecepatan.  
Mungkin Im Seulgi memiliki sesuatu yang tak ada di diriku.  
Terkadang hati kecilku berkata, mungkin karena aku pria dan Im Seulgi adalah wanita. Aku tak bisa memberikan Jinhyuk seorang anak. Aku tak bisa memberikannya sebuah masa depan. As i said from the beginning... tragic isn’t it?  
Sentuhan hangat tangan Jinhyuk di dahiku membuatku terjaga. Kembali ke dunia nyata, setelah berkelana di dunia teori yang kuciptakan sendiri.  
Ia tersenyum melihatku, lalu mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti mengelus kepala kucing peliharaannya,  
“Wooseok, kau mengantuk sekali ya?”  
Aku mengangguk dan kembali menutup mataku. Hei aku tak berbohong. Aku memang mengantuk.  
“Kalau saja kau mendengkur, aku pasti sudah memanggilmu Pochi sama seperti nama kucingku” celetuknya yang membuatku kembali membuka mata, dan refleks menoel pipinya.  
“Geumanhae” timpalku sambil berdecak.  
“Take terakhir masih lama, kau mau pindah ke sofa?” tanyanya.  
Aku baru saja mau menjawab, saat Dean hyung datang menghampiri kami lalu mengarahkan kamera khusus staff yang ia pinjam.  
“Hei boleh kufoto kalian untuk behind the scene MV? kalian nampak begitu dekat bahkan saat off-screen hahaha” tanyanya.  
“Ah hyung! tentu saja!”  
Jinhyuk langsung mengiyakan dengan antusias, padahal aku baru saja ingin memperbaiki rambutku yang sudah diacak-acak semena-mena oleh Jinhyuk.  
“Neee gomawo, semoga langgeng ya kalian” ucap Dean hyung sambil mengerlingkan mata dan kemudian berlalu.  
Alih-alih bangun, aku masih di posisi semula. Masih berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha Jinhyuk. Masih belum bergerak, karena masih terkejut dengan perkataan Dean Hyung tadi. Aku menunggu reaksi Jinhyuk, namun yang bersangkutan langsung mengelitiki perutku tanpa ampun.  
“Waktunya ke sofa, aku tak ingin pahaku keram lagi karena kau jadikan bantal seperti dulu” celotehnya sambil menggamit tanganku cepat.  
Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi, aku segera mengikutinya ke sofa di ruang make up yang sudah kosong. Sofa berwarna krem itu lumayan besar jadi tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja kami baringkan diri kami disana.  
Aku terus berpikir, apakah tindakan yang kulakukan ini sudah benar?  
Berbaring di sofa sambil memeluk perut seseorang yang baru seminggu putus dari pacarnya (yang kemungkinan besar akan CLBK lagi).... apakah aku terlihat seperti haus akan perhatian atau semacamnya? karena apabila iya... maka aku memang sangat memalukan.  
Tetapi aku merasa nyaman saat memeluk tubuhnya, menghirup aroma feromon dari lehernya, mendengarkan helaan nafasnya yang teratur, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan lembutnya kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lenganku yang telanjang. Semuanya terasa begitu seperti mimpi.  
Aku bahkan beranggapan bahwa aku mungkin saja sedang tertidur panjang, atau mungkin sedang terjebak di alternate universe... Dimana pada universe itu aku dan Jinhyuk memiliki sebuah kesempatan. Tapi hati kecilku yang masih waras juga tak berhenti mengingatkanku, bahwa ini semua nyata adanya. Aku tak sekedar mengkhayal di siang bolong pada musim panas.  
Kurasakan air mata menetes cepat dari mataku. Aku bahkan tak memprediksi hal itu akan terjadi. Aku menatap wajah Jinhyuk yang begitu tenang, matanya terpejam dalam damai... Sementara bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil seperti bulan sabit yang kami saksikan semalam.  
Aku yakin ia sudah tertidur, jadi aku pun yakin untuk mengungkapkan kembali kalimat yang sejak dulu selalu ingin kuucapkan padanya semenjak ia dimiliki orang lain.  
“I know you and her will get each other back, cause that’s how universe works. Man belongs to Women and Women belongs to Man but right now you are not belong to anyone. You are just belong to yourselves. So hope you don’t mind if i enjoy our cuddle longer cause this is the only time that i have”  
Percaya atau tidak, aku mengatakan hal itu dengan air mata yang jatuh di tiap potongan kata – kataku. Aku tak sering menangis. Because i don’t want to look pathetic but Jinhyuk is a different case.  
Hening sesaat.  
Jinhyuk masih menutup matanya. Dan hal itu melegakan.  
Tetapi kelegaanku tak berlangsung lama, karena ia membuka matanya lalu menatapku lembut. Jari-jarinya ia sapukan di pipiku, menghapus air mata yang dengan cerobohnya masih saja kukeluarkan. Ah jinjja ini sangat menyesakkan.  
“I will never getting back together with her, Wooseok. All is done. All is well. Kami sudah memutuskan agar semuanya usai. Kami udah lelah dengan drama. All i want is a piece. Safe and Sound.... and that’s how you are. We both humans, and humans can love each other despite the gender that they have. So don’t you dare doubt our feelings towards each other. Cause the power we have is strong enough to make us feel this deep bound among us for 10 years. And i want to end this uncertain feelings and start it with a new one with you. But this time i wanna make it official. I’m sorry for make you wait for too long. You are my choice, not my option”  
Hening kembali menyerang. Damn aku benci keheningan, jadi aku segera buka suara.  
“But Jinhyuk, this is not parallel world where we can be together. In this real world you and i are living in different poles, the place where you belong is somewhere within my limit and i’m- ”  
Saat aku sedang terkejut, aku akan meracau tidak jelas. Dan kali ini aku melakukannya lagi. Tapi Jinhyuk segera menghentikanku dengan sebuah kecupan cepat di bibirku.  
“Nope. The place where i belong is here with you. You belong with me. Period !” ucapnya setelah ia melepas kecupan pertama kami.  
Aku mengangguk dengan mata yang kian sembab, Jinhyuk kembali menyapu pipiku lembut sebelum berucap, “now let’s continue our nap before our last take. tonight i will stay in your apartement” tutupnya lalu kembali menutup mata.  
Sementara itu, aku bergerak menciumi pipinya dan memeluknya kian erat dari sebelumnya. Yes Jinhyuk, no more doubtfulness. You belong with me.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya Wooseok dalam fic ini adalah keinginanku yang terpendam kepada crush ku yang memilih bersama orang lain. Berat memang, tetapi seperti lirik Sorai dari Nadin Amizah "Mungkin akhirnya tak jadi satu, namun bersorai pernah bertemu" :) Tetapi apabila kalian dapat bersatu dengan kekasih hati kalian seperti lagu You Belong With Me dari Taylor Swift, maka selamat !
> 
> Kalian bisa membaca ff ini juga di wattpadku : fhyfierfianne.
> 
> Salam anti bucin, A.S.E


End file.
